Por Siempre Juntos
by NMathers
Summary: Por que cuando la vio, se enamoro de ella sin darse cuenta. La chica callada que se sentaba en la esquina de un salón. Un parche en su ojo cubriendo uno de sus ojos. Un triste pasado y algunos secretos. El se dio cuenta, que la quería para el, la quería a su lado. La quería para siempre. Siempre juntos.


Capítulo 1: La chica Misteriosa

Harry y yo entramos al curso y todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros. Pude ver como a las chicas nos miraban, como si nos comieran con la mirada, desde cuando las chicas eran así?

-Bien, jóvenes, como ya saben, ellos son sus nuevos compañeros, Niall Horan y Harry Styles, espero que se lleven bien con ellos. Algo que quieran decir?-preguntó, Harry y yo pasamos al frente de la clase y comenzó a hablar.

-Hola… eh… bueno… no esperamos que nos traten como famosos, trátennos como si fuéramos otro compañero más-dijo sonriendo, aunque ambos sabíamos que no iban a hacer eso. Yo también sonreí. Luego observe el curso, estaba todo limpio y desde un costado tenía una vista asombrosa.

Una chica me llamó la atención, estaba en la última fila, a un costado, al lado de la ventana. Mirando con la mirada perdida, pálida como un fantasma, con un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

-Joven Horan, puede elegir asiento-dijo la profesora sacándome de mi trance, miré a Harry quien ya estaba acomodado en el medio del curso, sobraban algunos asientos, en el frente, el medio y el ultimo, al lado de la chica. La curiosidad me entró y luego me dirigí hacia el banco al lado de la chica. Harry me miró confundido, pero luego sonrío cuando vio a una pelirroja que se encontraba unos asientos más al lado, negué con la cabeza. Nos por ella por quien elegí el ultimo.

Esta escuela sí que es grande, podría perderme en ella. No hay muchos alumnos aquí. Debes tener demasiado dinero para entrar aquí o tener el mejor promedio, sin errores ni nada. Miré a mi lado izquierdo y observe mejor a la chica. Cabello castaño de un poco más debajo de los hombros, con las puntas de un color lila. Sus ojos eran azules como el mar, un curioso tono de azul, jamás había visto un azul tan profundo, en el otro lado tenía un parche negro y un poco de su flequillo lo tapaba.

La clase pasó, estuvo aburrida, no entendía lo que la profesora explicaba y me dedique a observar a la chica que tenía al lado, ella parecía no darse cuenta de mí mirada, lo cual me extrañaba porque la tenía al lado. Los asientos eran individuales, pero aun así solo unos centímetros nos separaban. Pero aproveche eso para observarla, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, al igual que sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, y trataba de ver si en algún momento cambiaba, pero no, nada, ni una sola sonrisa, ni una sola mueca, nada.

Otra clase paso volando y toco el timbre de descanso, creo que eran 15 minutos. Me levanté de mi asiento para acercarme de la chica, pero no pude porque ni bien me puse de pie, alrededor de 15 chicas me rodearon. Miré a Harry quien se encontraba en la misma situación. Luego giré mi vista a la chica, pero ya no la encontré allí. Qué raro…

-Hola!-dijo una rubia- Quieres salir conmigo?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No! El saldrá conmigo-dijo otra enojada. Los chicos nos miraban con cara de odio desde sus asientos. Mientras las chicas peleaban entre ellas decidí agacharme y comenzar a gatear por abajo para salir por el círculo del que me habían rodeado. Luego me paré y salí corriendo antes de que notaran mi ausencia. En los pasillos era más fácil, algunos me miraban con asombro pero no se acercaban a mí. Comencé a caminar pero me detuve… A dónde voy? Miré a mí alrededor. A buscar a esa chica? No la encontraré fácilmente. Seguí caminando lentamente atento a mí alrededor por si ella pasaba. Pero… que haría cuando la encontrara? Que le diría? Porque me importa? Que me está pasando? BASTA NIALL! BASTA DE PREGUNTAS!

Suspire, mejor vuelvo al curso. Quedaban 10 minutos. Cuando volví, había un círculo de personas alrededor de Harry. No me notaron así que me dirigí a mi asiento. Luego miré al frente. Había chicas peleándose por Harry como si fueran animales. Por la puerta entró la chica que anteriormente había estado acosando con la mirada. Como si no hubiese nadie más en el curso, entró ignorando a todos y se dirigió hacía su asiento, llevaba un cuaderno de dibujo en sus brazos. Lo dejo en la mesa abierto y pude ver un dibujo pero no llegué a verlo bien porque luego cerró su cuaderno y observo la ventana.

Me quede pensando… Debería hablarle? Este es el momento, la tengo a mi lado pero… de que le hablo? Qué hago? Ush, comencé a mover nerviosamente mis manos sobre el escritorio pensando. Um… debería hablarle. Cuando estaba por tocar su hombro para llamarle la atención. Una voz me detuvo.

-Hola Niall-saludo un chico.

-Hola… cómo te llamas?-pregunté con una sonrisa, primer chico que me habla.

-Matt-dijo el chico de pelo oscuro con ojos claros y anteojos.

-Ujum… que necesitas?-pregunté.

-Ehh… te iba a preguntar si quieres salir con los chicos esta tarde al centro comercial. Vamos a juntarnos a comer, puedes venir con Harry si quieres…-dijo señalando Harry.

-Uhm, sí, luego le preguntaré-dije girando mi cabeza para hablar con la chica pero Matt volvió a interrumpirme- Eh… avísame-dijo mirando su reloj, luego sonrió y se fue.

Toque el hombro de la chica suavemente provocando que se girara a mirarme. Me sonroje levemente y luego hablé.

-Eh… t-tu… como…-comencé pero la campana del timbre me interrumpió, rayos.

La profesora entro por la puerta y todos se levantaron de sus asientos, incluyéndome.

-Buenas días alumnos-dijo la profesora- Pueden sentarse… -todos nos sentamos- Veo que tienen nuevos compañeros, veamos…-dijo observando una lista en un cuaderno- Harry Styles y Niall Horan…-asintió- Bienvenidos, soy la tutora de este curso. Mi nombre es Leonor y espero que no tengamos problemas- Harry y yo asentimos- Bien, había tarea para hoy, como ustedes recién empiezan hoy, les perdonaré por esta vez. Pero la próxima si no traen sus tareas les bajare puntos. Comencemos a controlar la tarea. Alguien que quiera pasar?-preguntó, nadie dijo nada- Rose, quieres pasar?-preguntó mirando hacia mí, la miré con el ceño fruncido, desde cuando me llamaba Rose? La chica del lado se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el pizarrón, pero no llevó su carpeta. Ella se llamaba Rose, que hermoso nombre…

Tomo el marcador del pizarrón y comenzó a escribir números, y números, no entendía nada y cada vez me mareaba más. Cuando termino dejo el marcador en el escritorio de la profesora y la miró esperando que la corrigiera.

-Perfecto… como siempre-dijo sonriendo, sin embargó ella sin mostrar atención volvió hacia su asiento y se sentó, luego giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Continúe observándola hasta que terminaron todas las clases, a Harry le habían llamado la atención varias veces por hablar con nuestros compañeros o por jugar con su celular. Pero al fin salimos y me prepare para hablarle. Recogí todas mis cosas y me paré al lado de ella, quien aún recogía algunas cosas.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró por unos segundos, me perdí en sus ojos y espere a que hablara, pero sin embargo no dijo nada y se fue. Estaba confundido. Es muda? O no me quiere hablar? Me odia? Miré a mí alrededor, y ya no estaba, se había ido.

-Ey que sucede?-preguntó Matt tomándome por el hombro, negué con la cabeza.

-Nada-fue lo único que conteste.

-Bueno, vamos?-preguntó, asentí, no sé por qué iba con ellos.

-Puedo invitar a los demás chicos? Liam, Zayn y Louis?-pregunté, el asintió.

-Ve, invítalos-dijo soltándome el hombro. Fui con Harry y le hable sobre la salida, luego fuimos con los chicos y los invitamos a ir con nosotros. Al final, todos terminamos yendo con nuestros compañeros formando un gran grupo.

Fuimos a sentarnos a un bar, había chicos por todos lados mirando chicas, tomando, comiendo. Aproveche y miré a Matt.

-Oye… hay algo que me puedas decir sobre Rose?-pregunté, vi que se enojó un poco pero luego habló, Nate, otro compañero de nosotros se acercó a nosotros y sonrió.

-Rose? Por qué hablan de ella?-preguntó riendo.

-Tengo curiosidad-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Ya veo… no se mucho de ella, pero pregunta-dijo también encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo pensé un poco y luego pregunté.

-Ella habla?-preguntó, el río y asintió. Bien, si habla.

-Por qué es callada?-pregunté, el borró su sonrisa y miró hacia otro lado.

-No deberías preguntar eso-negó, no lo hagas a menos que la conozcas demasiado o seas su amigo.

-Por qué?-pregunté.

-Es mejor que te lo diga ella...-dijo otro, todos en la sala se habían callado y sus rostros se habían entristecido. Me quede pensativo. Que sucedió con ella?

-A Niall le gusta Rose! A Niall le gusta Rose! A Niall le gusta Rose!-comenzaron a canturrear todos menos Matt quien podía notar que me veía con odio… que le sucede.

-Matt esta celoso! Matt esta celoso!-continuaron todos.

-No estoy celoso-dijo Matt enojado.

-Te gusta Rose?-pregunté, el miro a otro lado.

-No-dijo firme, no le creía pero él lo negó.

-Como digas…-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Así seguimos hasta que se hizo de noche, todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas casas. Yo vivía con Harry, me siento libre sin tener que hacer conciertos, entrevistas… Nos habíamos tomado un descanso para terminar la escuela que no terminamos. Así que éramos libres. No deje de pensar en Rose, tenía tanta curiosidad, quería saber cómo era ella, que le gustaba hacer, cuál es su color favorito, también quería conocer a su familia, como serán ellos?

Me dormí pensando en ella.

Al otro día:

Me levanté y comencé a prepararme para ir al colegio, me bañe y me vestí. El uniforme consistía de un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un suéter de color gris, podíamos usar la chaqueta con el nombre del colegio, pero decidí no llevarla, me lave los dientes y salí.

En el camino íbamos riéndonos de tonteras con Harry, él era mi mejor amigo. Llegamos a la escuela y nos encontramos con Louis, Liam y Zayn. Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela con las miradas de la gente sobre nosotros. Hoy debíamos ingresar en un club. Estaba el de arte, música, teatro, matemática, ajedrez y carpintería. Supongo que elegiría el de música, me gusta el arte, pero soy un asco, teatro, ni pensarlo, no soy bueno actuando, no entiendo ajedrez y la carpintería no me atrae.

Harry entro en el mismo club que yo, al igual que Louis. Los 3 nos metimos en el club de música. Liam y Zayn quisieron intentar algo nuevo y entraron al de arte. Me pregunto en que club estará Rose… Nos inscribimos y luego nos fuimos a los salones de clase

Entre al salón de clase y vi a Rose en la esquina, mirando a la ventana, con la vista perdida.

-A donde crees que vas?-preguntó Matt poniendo una mano en mi pecho, deteniéndome.

-A hablar con Rose-dije tranquilo.

-No te le acerques, ella no habla con nadie-negó.

-No te pedí permiso para hablar con ella. Ella no es tuya-dije enojado.

-Tampoco tuya-dijo mirándome desafiante. Ambos nos miramos retándonos con la mirada. Y en eso entro el profesor, nos fuimos a sentar en nuestros respectivos asientos.

Las clases pasaron aburridas, no tuvimos receso por culpa de que las chicas no paraban de hablarnos y todo el curso debió quedarse adentro. Ahora teníamos que dirigirnos a nuestro club. En mi caso el club de música. Hoy nos reunimos con los chicos de la banda en la mansión de Harry y mía luego del colegio.

Decidí hablar con Rose, antes de irme a mi club, pero el idiota de Matt se le acerco primero. Rose estaba acomodando sus cosas en su mochila cuando él llegó.

-Rose, déjame llevar esto por ti-dijo sonriendo, tomando algunos libros. Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada y cerro el cierre de su mochila. Matt la tomo de la mano con fuerza y la llevo lejos mientras corría, pero Rose seguía indiferente. Mire hacia otro lado, notablemente enojado.

-Idiota…-susurré.

-Oye que sucede hermano?-preguntó Harry poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Nada-negué con la cabeza.

-Louis nos está esperando para ir al club. Luego hablamos de esto en casa-dijo sonriendo

Entre al salón del club de música con las esperanzas de encontrarla pero no estaba allí, estará en otro club?

La hora del club de música termino, y seguimos con las clases normales. No hicimos mucho en el club de música, solo tocar algunos instrumentos. Nos dirigimos a casa con los chicos y ordenamos pizza.

-Y como le fue en el colegio?-preguntó Liam mientras tomaba una lata de gaseosa. Todos nos encogimos de hombros, Liam negó con la cabeza- Alguna chica linda en su curso?-preguntó mirando a Zayn y Louis.

-Varias…-dijo Zayn asintiendo- Y ustedes?-preguntó mirándonos a Harry y a mí.

-Algunas-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros- Aunque Niall parece que anda atrás de una en especial-dijo codeándome, yo me sonroje levemente.

-Haber, dinos hermano, como es tu nueva novia?-preguntó Louis

-Ella es, no se… no la conozco-dije encogiéndome de hombros, todos me miraron confundidos- No habla, ni me mira, no mira a nadie de hecho, además del profesor cuando explica algo. No la he escuchado hablar, solo sé que se llama Rose…-dije suspirando.

-Sabemos de quien hablas…-dijo Liam sonriendo.

-La conoces?-pregunté, el asintió.

-Va al club de arte con nosotros, es muy buena-dijo asintiendo- Tiene talento.

-Cuál?-preguntó Zayn confundido, él también iba al club de arte.

-Rose Middleford, callada, un parche en el ojo-dijo describiéndola.

-Ahhhh-dijo Zayn asintiendo- Ella es linda-dijo sonriendo- Y muy misteriosa…-asintió. Me sentí molesto cuando dijo que es linda, Zayn siempre puede conseguir una chica, no importa cuál sea, si la quiere la tiene. Zayn noto mi cara de enojo y me tranquilizó- No te preocupes, te la dejo a ti-dijo guiñándome un ojo, sonreí.

-Yo quiero conocer a la enamorada de Niall!-saltó Louis haciendo un baile raro.

-No es mi enamorada-dije cruzando los brazos, replicándole.

-Como digas-dijo Louis sonriendo- Pero por que no le hablas?-preguntó.

-Por qué hay un chico en mi clase, que me lo impide, el también gusta de ella y no me deja que me acerque a ella-dije enojado.

-Matt?-preguntó Harry, yo asentí.

-Matt también está en el club de arte, con ella-dijo Zayn. No deja que nadie se le acerque. Pero mira, podemos hacer esto…-dijo acomodándose en su asiento- La profesora nos ha pedido que hagamos un trabajo en grupo, de a 4, podemos hacer grupo con ella y le sacamos información y luego te la damos a ti…-dijo sonriendo, lo pensé un poco y asentí es una buena idea.

-Bueno, lo hacemos por ti rubio-dijo Liam señalándome con un trozo de pizza. Yo reí y continué comiendo.

Rose POV'S

Me levanté y me bañe y me vestí con el uniforme. Pollera negra, camisa blanca y un suéter negro, zapatos negros y medias blancas. Baje a tomar el desayuno y Anne ya tenía el desayuno listo en la mesa del comedor. Me senté en la punta de la mesa y comencé a comer. Luego de unos minutos mi hermano mayor, Nick, bajo a tomar su desayuno, se sentó en la punta de la mesa y siguió comiendo, el desayuno fue silencioso. Aunque no lo parezca él y yo somos muy unidos, nos apoyamos el uno al otro siempre, no importa lo que pase. Juntos. La mesa era larga, para más de 10 personas. Pero solo éramos nosotros dos…

-Vamos-dijo sonriéndome con cariño, tome mi bolso y me dirigí, con él a la entrada. Salimos y la limosina nos esperaba fuera de la mansión. Subimos y él puso un brazo rodeando mis hombros, yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré mis ojos. Nick también iba a mi colegio, solo 1 curso mayor que el mío. No hablábamos mucho en la escuela. Y estábamos en clubes separados, él estaba en música, yo en arte.

Cuando llegamos, nos separamos, su curso estaba un piso arriba del mío y entre al curso, como siempre ignorando a todos. Apoye un codo en el escritorio y sobre mi mano, mi cabeza, luego mire a la ventana. Pronto llovería, quizás llueva todo el día.

Mis compañeros hacían mucho ruido, en especial las chicas. Se amontonaban al lado de mi asiento, donde estaban los chicos de aquella banda… Eran muy ruidosos, quería que todos se callaran y quedara en silencio.

-Hola Rose-dijo Matt sacándome de mis pensamientos, lo mire sin nada que decir, tomo el asiento del frente y lo acerco al mío- El profesor no vendrá, tenemos hora libre-dijo sonriendo, yo asentí- Quieres hacer grupo conmigo? En arte…-preguntó, lo pensé un poco y asentí, no tenía con quien más hacer grupo- Bien solo nos faltan 2 personas-dijo sonriendo, me molestaba que la profesara nos pidiera trabajo en grupo. Era inútil, el arte no es necesariamente para crear junto a tus compañeros. Cuando alguien creaba arte, no empezaba con una idea, esperaba a inspirarse para luego crear algo improvisado.

-Quieres salir esta tarde conmigo?-pregunto, negué- Tienes que irte con tu hermano?-preguntó, yo asentí- Bien, entonces le pediré permiso. Te gustaría ir al parque? Viendo paisajes, podríamos inspirarnos…-dijo, yo mire a la ventana- Tomaré eso como un sí-dijo sonriendo para luego irse.

Y así pase la clase mirando la ventana, hasta que fue la siguiente hora y vino la profesora de matemáticas.

-Buenos días alumnos…-dijo instalándose en frente, tomo asistencia y luego continuo hablando- Como saben, el próximo mes tenemos la evaluación, espero que todos estén preparados. Si necesitan ayuda, por favor, apunten su nombre en la hoja que dejare en la puerta y les asignare un compañero para que sea su tutor-dijo sonriendo- Rose, Matt, Lucas, Gabriela, Antonella y Matías espero contar con su ayuda para ser tutores de aquellos que no entiendan matemáticas-dijo sonriendo.

Yo asentí, aunque no quería ser tutora, tuve que hacerlo, eso no era una pregunta, era una orden, podíamos desobedecerla y negarnos, pero eso sería menos puntos y no quería arruinar mi historial.

-Profesora-dijo Matt levantando la mano- Yo no creo que pueda ser tutor, también necesito ayuda en matemáticas…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero Matt? Si matemáticas es tu especialidad-dijo la profesora confundida…

Matt idiota…

-Pero, hay algunas cosas que no entiendo…-dijo sonriendo.

-Ya veo… bueno puedes apuntarte en la lista, si lo deseas-dijo la profesora.

La clase termino y algunos chicos y chicas se apuntaron en la lista, luego la profesora nos diría a que alumnos debíamos enseñarles.

Matt se acercó a mí y recogió algunas cosas para que vayamos al club de arte, no sé por qué lo hace… que le sucede?

Cuando entramos la profesora nos sonrió, me senté en frente de mi lienzo y lo mire, estaba en blanco al igual que los otros, pero no se suponía que debíamos empezarlo aquí, debíamos hacerlo en un lugar que nos guste para copiarlo.

-Bien, comienze a armar grupos, algunos ya deben tener una idea de quienes serán sus compañeros así que júntense.

Matt se situó a mi lado y me sonrió. Yo solo me dedique a mirar mi lienzo.

-Hola-dijo un chico de pelo negro, Zayn creo que era su nombre- Podemos hacer grupo con ustedes?-preguntó, Matt, un poco desconfiado asintió. A su lado estaba… Liam, si no me equivoco. Me extraño un poco, creí que ellos tendrían demasiados compañeros, son demasiado popular y hay demasiada gente que quisiera ser su grupo, pero qué más da.

Nos sentamos en círculo. Y ninguno habló.

-Qué es exactamente lo que debemos hacer?-preguntó Zayn rompiendo el silencio.

-Debemos reunirnos en un lugar donde haya un hermoso paisaje, copiarlo y cambiarlo a nuestro gusto. Luego presentarlo-dijo Matt explicando.

-Ya veo…-asintió Liam- Alguien tiene alguna idea de donde podríamos hacerlo?-preguntó.

-Podríamos hacerlo en el parque…-dijo Matt encogiéndose de hombros, la cascada es un hermoso lugar-asintió levemente.

-Tienes razón, Rose estás de acuerdo?-preguntó Liam, yo asentí- El parque será entonces, que les parece si vamos el sábado?-preguntó, me encogí de hombros y asentí-Bueno el sábado, en el parque, nos vemos ahí a… no sé… 4 o 5 de la tarde?-preguntó, yo volví asentir- 4 o 5 de la tarde?-preguntó sonriendo, me atrapo, pero en vez de contestar, con mi mano hice un 4. Suspiro y hablo- Entiendo que no hablas mucho…-dijo riendo.

Asentí, los siguientes minutos hablaron sobre como lo haríamos y bla bla bla, tenía que irme a preguntar por quién debería enseñar. Que molestia…

Me fije y vi los nombres: Rose: Matt Pierce, Niall Horan, Jessica Black…

Al menos no son demasiados… bueno, mejor me voy. Segui caminando y pase por el club de música, no había nadie. Vi el piano y las ganas de tocarlo me entraron, pero negué con la cabeza, debía irme, mi hermano me esperaba.

-Tocas el piano?-preguntó una voz atrás de mis espaldas. Rápidamente me gire y me encontré al nuevo compañero. Niall Horan, asentí en modo de respuesta a su pregunta y camine a la salida antes de que el siga la conversación, pero el nuevo iba detrás de mí.

-Oye! Espera!...-dijo corriendo atrás mío- Quieres ir a tomar algo con migo?-preguntó, cuando estaba por contestar Matt me interrumpió.

-No puede, ella ira con migo…-dijo Matt apareciendo de la nada, yo lo miré seria frunciendo el ceño- Tu hermano me dio permiso-dijo sonriendo triunfante, yo no iría con nadie a ningún lado, yo me iría a mi casa SOLA. Supongo que mi hermano ya se debe haber ido por culpa de Matt.

Afuera estaba lloviendo así que decidí comenzar a caminar, dejando a los otros 2 peleándose entre ellos.

-Oye! Espera!-dijo Niall corriendo atrás mío.

-A dónde vas? Ya vas a casa?-preguntó, yo asentí- Yo te acompaño-dijo sonriendo, yo solo me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, él tenía un paraguas pero no tenía intenciones de ir con él. Además me gustaba la lluvia.

Bajamos por las escaleras, llegamos a la entrada y abrió su paraguas pero yo seguí caminando.

-Espera… está lloviendo-dijo corriendo atrás mío, suavemente empuje su paraguas hacia él, para que él no se mojara- Pero está lloviendo…-dijo confundido.

-No me disgusta la lluvia-hable suavemente por primera vez en el mes, no hablaba muy seguido. Él se sorprendió un poco pero luego sonriendo- Te vas a mojar-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Es agua, no es lava-dije mientras caminaba. Niall quito su paraguas y camino conmigo.

-Tienes una voz suave-dijo Niall sonriendo, no conteste nada. No sabía cómo contestar a eso- Eres la primera chica que no le molesta mojarse un poco-dijo sonriendo.

-No veo la diferencia, es lo mismo que ducharse con agua fría-dije encogiéndome de hombros, el sonrió y seguimos caminando, en el camino hablábamos de tonteras, o mejor dicho, él hablaba de tonteras y yo a veces contestaba cosas cortas o sonreía levemente.

-Esta es tu casa?-preguntó Niall, yo asentí mientras miraba la mansión que se encontraba en frente de los jardines.

Toque el timbre, me atendió mi hermano por el teléfono.

-Hola Rose?-preguntó.

-Sí-dije.

-Que paso con Matt?-preguntó.

-Yo jamás le dije que sí iría con el-dije encogiéndome de hombros. Mi hermano no me contesto y abrió el portón. Dejando ver el hermoso jardín de rosas.

-Quieres pasar?-pregunté, el negó.

-Será mejor que me vaya, pero otro día puede ser-dijo sonriendo, se acercó y deposito un beso en mi mejilla, yo lo mire confundida pero el sonrió- Adiós-dijo susurrando algo sonrojado y se fue.

Entre a por los jardines, no entendía los sentimientos adolescentes…


End file.
